


assault on a friendly weapon

by Halbeary



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 3 inches apart cause theyre not gay, M/M, two dudes sittin in a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/pseuds/Halbeary
Summary: they stuck.a pwp.





	assault on a friendly weapon

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an idea from an unfinished rp thread with ao3 usr crydamoure that i always wanted to finish but never did rip. enjoy

“Bar, for the last time– the only place you can vibrate to from inside here is literally _space_.”

He can’t _see_ Barry’s glare in the pitch-black confines of their definitely-made-for-one-alien access-shaft-turned-prison, but he can _feel_ it. Barry’s thigh makes that gyrating motion again as he swivels to run his hand along the seam of the door and Hal bites down on his lip to stop the instinctual moan from bubbling out of his throat. Goddamnit.

“I’m telling you, there’s no way out. These things are made to be airtight.” He knocks the back of his knuckles on the metal door behind him. Barry jolts against him at the sound and _okay, time to think about something else besides how close Barry’s leg is to your dick._ “I already have a plan, so can you just–” Barry squirms against him as he tries, for the tenth time, to worm his way out of the _man-wich for two_ they found themselves in “– relax? Maybe?”

Barry’s head swivels back in his direction. He can tell because the tips of his hair brush along the edge of his chin in a way that seems entirely too innocent for the situation at hand.

“‘Wait for them to come get us, jump them and get your ring back’ isn’t much of a _plan_ , Harold.”

Hal huffs. “Well it sure beats ‘maybe I could vibrate us to another universe where this particular spot isn’t surrounded by the cold darkness of space’, _Bartholomew_.”

Barry slumps as much as their shared space will let him. Unfortunately, this just shunts his thigh even higher. _Uh oh_. He hears Barry sigh, feels him move his arm to rub somewhere on his face.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, it’s just–”

The engine from this shitty D-Class Space Dumpster sputters and stalls, restarts with a lurch and the motion sends Barry’s face directly into his sternum. Then there’s a hand clutching tightly at his shirt, and Barry honest-to-god _swears_ under his breath. Hal wraps his hand around Barry’s arm almost instinctually.

“You okay?” He already feels guilty for getting them into this situation, if Barry’s _hurt_ on top of that..

Barry’s hair tickles his neck as he shakes his head back and forth.

“No, I’m okay. Well, I’m just a little, um,” Barry seem to finally realise that his fingers are still twisted in his shirt and he jumps back to press against the wall with a tiny spark of kinetic energy. “Claustrophobic.”

There’s a loud clanging sound from outside their prison and Barry jerks again. A yellow boot knocks against his ankle, knee pressing into the outside of his right thigh. The shaky breath he hears sucked back into lungs makes something in his heart clench.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” He squeezes Barry’s arm. His thumb catches on the lip of Barry’s hood shoved around his neck and for a tiny moment he can feel hot skin against hot skin. It makes him lose his train of thought. “Just, um..” _Shit, what are you supposed to do when people are feeling trapped?_

Barry shifts. Hal hears his hand brushing along the seam of the enclosure and this time it brings their chests brushing together. Hal has to bite back a whine. _God, he’s so hot._ Barry always runs pretty warm, but in here– when they’re pressed together so tightly that there’s only two, maybe three inches between them at best– it’s almost overwhelming. A drop of sweat drips down the back of his neck, shocking him out of his stupor.

_Right. Gotta calm Barry down, stop him from moving around so much– everyone leaves this metal box with their dignity intact._

_Mostly_.

What does he do when he’s trying to calm down?

 _Drink. Blow up asteroids around Saturn. Masturbate._ He purses his lips. _Okay, other than that._

He blinks. _A distraction! That’s what Barry needs._

“Reminding yourself where you are isn’t going to help.” He shifts his arm to gently grab Barry’s wrist. Barry only struggles a little bit as he folds his arm back against his chest. He can hear Barry’s labored breathing, can feel Barry’s whole body twitch every few seconds like he can’t quite control it. Hal frowns. _He seems pretty freaked out._ He braces both of his arms on either side of Barry’s head and tries to make his voice sound as reassuring as possible.

“You gotta distract yourself. Think of something else.” There’s a faint clinking noise from what he assumes are the wings on Barry’s hood as he shakes his head.

“Something _other_ than the fact that we’re stuck in a box, surrounded by death on all sides with a questionable oxygen supply and at any moment we could be–”

Hal slaps a hand over his mouth. Barry goes very still. “Yeah, something _other_ than that, you doofus.”

Barry bats away his hand with a gentle swat. “It’s kind of hard to..” he pauses “.. did you just call me a _doofus?_ ”

Hal attempts to flick his nose but ends up grazing the edge of his eyebrow. “Yup, because you are one.”

He hears Barry snort, a mix between a groan and a laugh pulled from his lips as he dips his head slightly downward. His forehead brushes against his shirt. “Oh my god, are you twelve? _Doofus,_ honestly.”

Hal smiles. _Success_. “I’ll have you know that in space the term do–”

The ship lurches. Hal’s head slams back against the wall, pain blooming from the point of impact as his arms automatically wrap around Barry’s back. The two of them get thrown to the right in a tangle of limbs. Hal’s shoulder takes the brunt of the impact as Barry’s elbow digs into his dogtags, knee smushed somewhere between the wall and Hal’s thigh, and his face pressed into his collarbone. Something he gets made acutely aware of as Barry lets out a quiet groan.

“Shit. You okay?”

He feels Barry attempt to move, only to be halted by the awkward bend of Hal’s leg sandwiched between the opposite wall and Barry’s ass. One of Barry’s arms move and when he tries to push back he only succeeds in bumping his head on the top of Hal’s chin.

“Ow. Yeah, I’m fine.” Barry’s hand ends up on the middle of his chest. “You?”

Hal considers the question. His head hurts, but he can still remember his name so it’s probably not that bad. His shoulder throbs, but doesn’t feel dislocated. It’s not like there was a huge distance for them to actually get thrown around. Other than that..

Barry’s fingers twitch on his chest. His index finger has somehow found its way inside the vee of his shirt. He becomes aware of the way that his leg is digging into Barry’s, frankly, _fantastic_ ass, and the way that both of Barry’s thighs are now firmly situated between his legs, one slightly closer and pressing against him in a particularly delightful way. He swallows.

“Um, yeah. M’good.”

There’s a moment where the two of them take a moment to process, then he sees a tiny spark of electricity fly as Barry tries to adjust himself all at once. Barry’s thigh presses harder with the motion and Hal has to call upon all the willpower he has not to lean into the touch. He grinds his teeth.

“Can you– not do that please.”

Barry squirms as he tries to create some distance. “I’m just trying to–” he pinches the skin of Hal’s leg and Hal grunts in pain. “Sorry,” his voice sounds vaguely panicked, “just let me–”

He does something that causes his whole body to vibrate for a second and honestly– how is he supposed to deal with that? His dick twitches in his jeans. He closes his eyes and braces for the inevitable. He feels like he should at least warn him.

“Barry, if you don’t stop moving I’m gonna pop a bo–”

“I almost have it just– hold on, let me–”

Barry vibrates again, and this time Hal’s left leg somehow ends up bracketing Barry’s right thigh, and then Barry stumbles, twists his body and ends up pressed snugly against his dick.

There’s a brief moment of silence. Hal sighs.

“I was going to say.. that if you don’t stop moving I’m going to get a boner.” Hal tries to keep very still. A very small whine escapes the purse of his lips. “Too late now.” He feels one of Barry’s arms leave his chest.

“ _Oh my god_.” The sound is muffled like Barry’s attempting to smother himself with his hand. Typical.

He can imagine the bright red hue of Barry’s face. The guy is too easy to rile up, honestly. It’s just a boner.. but Barry’s kinda vanilla, and he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so..

“Uh huh. So if you could, y’know,” Barry tries to futily squirm backwards, “ _chill_ for a second, that would be–”

That’s when he feels it. Right there, poking into the inside of his left thigh.

_A second boner._

Hal gasps.

“Barry.”

Barry is silent. Hal experimentally flexes his left thigh. The soft little ‘ _ah’_ that he hears fall from Barry’s lips sends a shiver straight down his spine. He nudges Barry’s ass with the heel of his shoe.

“ _Barry_ ~”

He hears Barry groan. “Oh my god, shut up.”

Hal can’t stop the grin from forming on his face. “Bartholomew, have something to share with the class?” He moves his left thigh ever-so-slightly upwards. Barry’s hand slaps down to abort the movement.

“Stop that.” Barry’s voice sounds desperate, with a large overtone of totally embarrassed. _Aw._ “Just– give me a second, _please_.”

He sounds so genuinely distressed that Hal bites back whatever teasing comment he was going to make next. It’s almost deathly silent in the access shaft. Hal counts a solid thirty seconds, every single one of them distinctly aware of the press of Barry’s dick against his thigh– the boner that is definitely only getting _worse_ – before he decides to have mercy on him.

“Bar, it’s just a boner. Chill.”

Barry makes a choking noise. _God, he really doesn’t get what the big deal is._ He knows Barry’s a polite midwestern boy but this reaction seems to be taking that a little too far.

“I– I don’t–”

Hal decides that it’s only polite to offer him an alternative solution to utterly debilitating embarrassment.

“You know, we have some time to kill.” He nudges Barry’s back with his shoe again. “A few hours, at least, judging by how slow this piece of shit freighter is going.”

Barry is silent. Hal’s not sure he’s picking up what he’s putting down. He shifts like he’s adjusting his awkward posture, left thigh threatening to move and Barry’s fingers clench down on his leg even harder. _Hmm.._

Hal slowly reaches for Barry’s arm. His fingers curl around his wrist and give a gentle tug. Barry releases his death grip, but Hal can feel the muscles in his forearm still tense under his fingers, can feel the way he desperately wants to bolt but can’t. He adjusts his hold so he can trail his forefinger up the underside of Barry’s wrist.

“I could..” he switches direction and strokes back down the side of Barry’s forearm “.. you know, _help you out_.” He inches his hips ever-so-slightly into the hard warmth of Barry’s thigh. The friction feels incredible after being on-edge for the last god knows how long. Barry makes a soft, strained noise that has him licking his lips in anticipation. Hal strokes back down the soft skin under Barry’s palm. He can feel Barry shiver against him and goes in for the kill.

“I help you, you help me, yeah?”

Hal taps the top of Barry’s hand and Barry snatches his hand back all at once.

“You– I– what, here?” His voice cracks on the last word, tone tinged with disbelief. Hal hears a clanking sound, like Barry knocked against the side of the enclosure. “Right _now?_ ”

Hal shrugs. “Yeah? I mean..” he rocks his hips forward with a tiny sigh. “You’re hot. I’m hot.” He flexes his thigh muscle again and Barry makes another choking noise. “We’re both turned on. Why not?”

Hal leans forward until he can feel the hot breath from Barry’s mouth against his face. His left hand reaches up to settle on Barry’s chest.

“It’s just a little stress relief between bros.” His finger trails down over the raised edges of the lightning bolt logo, down to the first defined ab. “Besides, you need a distraction.” Hal smiles as he leans closer to Barry’s ear. “I can’t think of a better one than this.”

His finger slips down to the next ab. Barry’s sweaty palm settles over his hand to stop its descent. He hears Barry open his mouth once, twice–

“I’ve never..” Barry sucks in a big breath and lets it out slowly. “It’s just– you’re a guy. That’s why I’m–" he makes a frustrated noise. "I don’t know why I–”

Hal smirks. “Don’t think too much about it. I have it on good authority, from dude, chick, and all variations thereof that I’m completely irresistible.”

Barry snorts. Hal feels some of the tense air between them dissipate. He brushes his thumb over Barry’s stomach. The way Barry’s ab muscles spasm is a good sign, Hal decides.

“We can either do something about it now, or spend the next few hours in uncomfortable silence.” His nose brushes against the underside of Barry’s chin, and when he feels Barry’s head almost imperceptibly tilt to the side to expose more of his neck he _knows_ how this is going to end. He shifts his hips, lips millimeters from hot skin.

“Your call.”

He waits two, three, four seconds before moving to pull back. Barry’s hand moves lightning quick to, what he assumes, grab his shirt, but his index finger catches on his dog tags instead. The metal clinks between them. For some reason, the sound makes his dick jump to attention.

“What–” Barry shifts his leg and the friction makes a low, needy sound get forced from his lungs. He gets tugged ever-so-slightly forward by the metal chain around his neck. Barry clears his throat. “What if someone comes to get us and we’re.. _y’know.._?” Barry’s free hand settles somewhere on his chest before he pulls it away with a strained noise. “Heck _,_ this is a bad idea, I don’t even know what I’m doing and I don’t want to–” the dog tags _shink_ as they shift in Barry’s grip “– what if this makes things weird, or–”

 _He’s panicking again_. Drastic measures must be taken. Hal shimmies his left leg up and over Barry’s hipbone while kicking forward with the back of his right ankle. Barry stumbles forward until boner presses against boner. Whatever words Barry had to say next get lost in the loud gasp that gets pressed into the air next to Hal’s ear. Hal inches his hand lower on Barry’s stomach, lips still hovering above the soft skin above his scrunched up hood.

“Stop thinking so much.” His fingers find the tip of that lightning-shaped vee on Barry’s suit and brush back and forth. “You need to relax.” He finally– _finally_ – lets his lips brush against the skin below Barry’s ear and revels in the full-body shudder that he gets in response. _He’s sensitive. Nice._ Barry’s hand shifts from his dog tags to his t-shirt, fingers tangling in the damp fabric and not letting go. A ragged breath sounds by his left ear.

“What should I–” Hal shifts his lips down, finger hooking in the hood of Barry’s suit and dragging the material to the side to press his lips more fully to overheated skin. Barry’s fingers flex against his chest and Hal feels him clear his throat. “I mean, what do you want me to..?”

Hal muffles his laugh against Barry’s skin. He shifts his hand down all at once, presses it against where Barry’s straining in his suit and bites at the skin above his collarbone. Barry lets out one very soft _‘ah!_ ’ that makes something greedy surge in Hal’s stomach.

He wants more of those _sounds_.

“How about we start here,” he grinds his palm down and basks in the way Barry’s whole body sways into the pressure, “and see where it goes?”

“Okay,” Barry gasps as Hal shifts his grip to fix the awkward angle of his hand so he can stroke upward through the tight red fabric. The hand not clutching at his shirt like a lifeline gets braced on the wall behind Hal’s head. Hal squeezes his hand and the air around them gets a few degrees hotter when Barry shudders and chokes out a quiet “– _oh god_.”

Hal hums against his neck as he rolls his hips forward to press against where he’s jerking Barry through his suit. He doesn’t know why, but this feels way better than he thought it would. There’s just something about the sounds that Barry’s making, about the way Barry’s trying not to lean too far into the contact like he’s afraid of what will happen if he does, that sets his body on fire and makes him _really_ wish that they were somewhere other than a 3 by 5 metal box so he could utilize his considerable skill more effectively.. or at least _see_ what Barry’s face looks like right now.

His left hand shifts up to twist into Barry’s hair and gently tug his head to the side. Barry complies instantly and Hal wastes no time in sucking on the revealed patch of skin down Barry’s shoulder. Barry moans– a half-aborted sound like he’s trying to hold it back and the sound makes Hal swear and shift his hips in annoyance. This angle is all wrong– his right hand is cramping up and while Barry seems to be enjoying what he’s doing, he wants _more_.

He drags his hand back down Barry’s neck, across his chest to the area just under his hood. _There’s a zipper here somewhere._ He’s seen Barry with his uniform half-off enough times to know that the suit is very carefully designed to be easy to get in and out of. His fingers tug at the stretchy fabric as he makes a frustrated noise against Barry’s neck. He squeezes Barry’s dick twice to get his attention.

“ _Barry_.” Another tug to his suit.

Barry lets out a long breath. “Oh, you want–?” One of his hands reaches up and tugs the hidden zipper down a couple of inches. The quiet zipping noise makes Hal’s stomach flop with excitement. He bats Barry’s hand out of the way and continues the descent himself.

“Yes,” he says simply. He does want.

The zipper eases down, all the way to the tip of that ridiculous vee on Barry’s suit and he shoves the stretchy fabric to either side. It’s suddenly skin on skin, and holy _shit_ , Barry is so _hot_.

There’s something about not being able to see what he’s doing that makes the whole situation that much more intense. Like by cutting off one of his senses every other one he has is dialed up to eleven. The way his palm slides over the contours of Barry’s chest feels so goddamn good. His fingertips encounter a rough mark– like a scar, around Barry’s left pec and he feels Barry tense up for a moment before letting out a soft, barely audible sigh when Hal follows it all the way down, past chiseled abs and tight muscles until he finally reaches the edge of his boxers.

Hal slips his fingers inside the waistband. He hears Barry’s breath hitch from underneath his lips.

“This okay?” He doesn’t want to push past Barry’s comfort zone. Hal knows that this is all kinda new to him.

Barry’s hand slips from Hal’s chest to his arm. His fingers squeeze around his bicep before he answers.

“Y-yeah, yeah it’s okay.” Hal slips his fingers slightly lower and Barry chokes a bit, and when he speaks his voice is rushed and slightly higher pitched than usual. “I mean, if you want to, that’s fine.”

Hal snorts against Barry’s neck. _That’s fine._ Honestly. He licks his lips as he slowly drags the elastic down over a soft scattering of hair before wrapping his fingers around Barry’s dick all at once.

“ _Oh!_ ”

Barry’s entire body leans into the touch and suddenly he’s surrounded on all sides by overwhelming heat and it’s– fuck, it’s good. It’s way better than he thought it would be. He gives an experimental jerk of his hand and the fingers around his arm clench tight. _Shit._ He can’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

“Fuck, you have a nice cock.”

Said cock pulses under his fingers and they both moan. The feeling of his best friend’s dick under his hand is _doing_ something to him. He’s not sure why he feels like he might be able to come just from jerking Barry off in this tiny metal box, but god, every tiny noise Barry makes as he pumps his hand up and down is making him practically shake with want. He has to reach down to unbutton his jeans. The change in pressure makes him moan with relief.

Barry switches from palm to forearm and the motion pushes him even closer, close enough that Hal can adjust his grip and slide all the way down to the base of Barry’s cock and twist his fingers on the way up. Barry does something then– a quick _buzz_ of his skin and oh shit, he really needs to–

“Barry,” he voice sounds weird even to himself– strained and on-edge, desperate and whiny. He pushes against Barry’s back with his heel as he shoves his hips forward. “Touch me, _please_.”

A drop of sweat hits his neck as Barry pushes back from the wall. Those fingers on his arm squeeze tight and then Barry draws them back, slowly, so goddamn slowly, to rest his hand on Hal’s stomach. Every muscle in his abdomen jumps at the touch.

“ _Fuck_.” God, he’s so on-edge. He hasn’t felt this pent up in so long. It’s probably just the situation– the riskiness making his adrenaline spike, or something.

Barry hesitates, thumb dropping to rest on the lip of Hal’s jeans and Hal whines, shifting his hand on Barry’s cock to the very tip and smearing the precum down the sides with an expert twist of his hand. He squeezes Barry's dick in a gentle reminder. This is supposed to be a _mutual_ thing, he thought he made that quite clear.

“ _Barry,_ ” he pleads.

Barry’s hand dips downward. He hears him suck in a sharp breath. “Okay, okay. Just let me–”

There’s something about the way Barry’s hand trembles slightly as it ducks under the hem of his shirt that makes that greedy feeling bubble back up in his stomach. _Barry said he never even thought about being with a dude, and yet here he is._ Brushing his fingers along the trail of fine brown hairs, thumb hooking on the zipper to his jeans and tentatively tugging it down, down, _down_.

“ _Yeah_ , yeah come on–” he strokes down to Barry’s balls to give a light tease before pumping his hand back up in encouragement. He lifts his hips as much as he can until Barry finally takes a huge breath and tugs his boxers down past his cock.

Hal waits for a solid ten seconds before arching his back forward. He really doesn’t care how desperate he probably seems, he just _really_ wants Barry to touch him _right now_.

“Bar, _please_.”

That seems to shock Barry out of whatever stupor he found himself in and Hal has to bite his lip hard to stop whatever embarrassingly needy noise that wants to force itself out of his throat as he feels Barry’s arm shift across his chest, down and then finally–

“Oh _fuck!_ ”

His foot slams against the opposite side of the enclosure, hips arching forward into Barry’s hand because holy _shit_ , he’s so hot, so warm and solid as he drags his hand upward. Hal’s hand tightens reflexively and he’s sure he hears Barry swear before that wall of heat is suddenly back as Barry’s head drops to his shoulder.

Barry’s hand movements are jerky, uncoordinated and unsure but it’s still the best thing Hal’s ever felt. _God, why didn’t they try this before?_ He should have known Barry would feel fucking incredible. He pauses in his ministrations to bask for a moment in the feeling of Barry’s hand slowly pumping his cock. _The first dick he ever touched besides his own_. Shit, he doesn’t know why but that thought makes his balls draw up tight and he has to muster his willpower to not come too fast.

He’s not quite sure when he’ll get this opportunity again, if at _all_ , so he wants to make it last.

There’s a clanging noise and Barry’s arm jerks and stops its movement. Hal whines.

“Sorry,” Barry mumbles, “just the angle, hard to, um–”

Hal frowns. There’s only one way to remedy this. He gently bats Barry’s hand away and ignores the questioning noise he makes as he nudges Barry close with his leg, closer and closer until he can wrap his hand around both of their dicks at the same time and stroke upward all at once.

Barry’s head turns into his neck and Hal hears a muffled ' _oh my god'_. He can’t help but agree with the sentiment because holy _shit_ , this feels so good. _What a good idea he had_. _Good job Hal._ He shifts his hips and slides his hand at the same time and Barry’s body makes that weird buzzing feeling again and this time he can feel it pressed up against every part of him.

“ _Fuck_ , Barry.”

He’s not sure whose it is but there’s enough precum for him to smooth it down the sides of both of their cocks, easing the way for when he udulates his hips over and over, pressing against Barry’s dick in a way that sends little bursts of fire shooting up his spine with every thrust.

“Christ.” Barry’s head jerks upward and he sucks in a harsh breath. “Oh god, this feels–”

“Yeah, yeah I know, _fuck_.” Hal barely recognizes his own voice as he moans when Barry’s cock pulses against his. He has to be close. He _better_ be close, because at this rate Hal’s not gonna last.

He feels Barry’s breath against his cheekbone, then. With every shift of his arm and his hips Barry’s lips hit the hollow of his cheek and it would be so easy, so, _so_ easy to just- tilt his head to the left and press their lips together. So instead of thinking about it he just– does it.

 _God_ , even his mouth is hot– it’s so _hot_ as he moans against Barry’s lips and pushes his hips up into him. Barry’s frozen against him for all of two seconds before his hand reaches up to twist into his hair and then he’s kissing back with fervor, and oh shit, this feels a little _too_ good. Why does kissing Barry feel so goddamn good?

 _Barry kisses like he fights_ , he realises. He suddenly has one hundred percent of all that wound-up power focused on his exploring his mouth as thoroughly as possible and that shouldn’t turn him on so much but it does. Fuck, it _really_ does. Having all of Barry’s attention focused on him like this makes something dangerous flutter in his chest, a feeling that he quickly smothers and buries by increasing the speed of his hand, by reaching his spare hand up into the open zippers of Barry’s uniform to brush his thumb against a nipple.

Barry yanks his head back with a loud smacking noise. “ _Ah!_ Oh–”

His hips stutter against his, tiny hip movements he’d been making up until this point jerking as Hal uses the opportunity to kiss back up his neck and suck on the line of his jaw. He feels Barry’s hand on his ass– _how did that get there–_ and oh god, he really can’t think about that right now, he really can’t think about how Barry would feel grabbing his ass and pushing _inside_ him or else he’s going to–

Barry’s dick twitches violently. His whole body shudders and Hal sees a spark flash across the darkness of the access shaft. He can feel Barry losing it, and that makes his own orgasm start to peak as he picks up the pace until the only sound in the box is the slick slapping sound of his palm against them.

“Yeah, Barry– _come on_ , let me feel you.”

His lips find their way back to Barry’s lips and that seems to be all it takes for Barry’s whole body to seize, every muscle clenching tight as he gasps into Hal’s mouth and comes. Hot liquid shoots out over both of their dicks and that sensation– the fact that it’s _Barry’s_ cum that’s covering his hand and making the friction between their cocks so slick and smooth– that makes his balls draw up almost painfully tight and then he’s coming as well, hot waves of sensation flooding over him and he moans against Barry’s mouth as his whole body shakes. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck it’s so good, it feels so fucking good–_

It feels like the longest orgasm of his life, wave after wave of heat flooding down to his cock before it finally dies down to the point where he thinks he can let go of the two of them to slump back against the wall.

Barry falls with him, all of the tension and panic he had in his body apparently wrung out through his dick. _Well_..  _d_ _istraction complete._  Barry's head hits his chest. The movement makes the mess between them squelch unpleasantly. Hal scrunches up his nose, but otherwise makes no movement to adjust the two of them. He feels too goddamn good to care about anything else at the moment.

It’s a good thirty seconds of basking in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm until he feels Barry suddenly tense against his chest. Hal rolls his eyes and whacks the back of his head with his clean hand.

“Stop that. Don’t freak out.”

He feels a hot huff of breath against his shirt. Barry’s head shifts so that his forehead is pressing against Hal’s collarbone. “M’not.. freaking out.”

Hal flicks his ear for good measure. “Yeah, you are.” His fingers settle on the back of Barry’s head. “I told you before, it’s just a little stress relief.” His thumb and index finger have started to rub at the back of Barry’s neck of their own volition. He can’t really bring himself to care. “A platonic dude massage, if you will.”

Barry snorts against his pec muscle. Hal smiles, and very carefully does not think about how that was the best orgasm of his entire life, and definitely does _not_ think about the way he felt kissing Barry. Nope. Not gonna think about it one bit.

Barry’s head flops to the side with a small sigh.

“I’m confused,” he mumbles into the crumpled up fabric of Hal’s shirt.

Hal pats the back of his head. “Wanna talk about it?”

Barry knocks his forehead against Hal’s collarbone.

“.. No.”

Hal pats the back of his head again before resuming his comforting rubs. “Okay.” He pauses.

“What’re we gonna do about all this cum?”

Barry lets out a long sigh and pushes off his chest with great effort. One hand shifts down between them and– faster than Hal can process– it’s all gone, dicks tucked away, pants zipped. Blond hair hits his chest one more time with a quiet _huff_. Hal blinks.

“Wha.. where’d it go?”

Barry’s hand raises in what Hal assumes is some sort of vague hand gesture. “Atomized.”

Hal lets out a low whistle. “Huh.” His fingers find their way back to Barry’s hair. “Convenient.”

He hears Barry’s answering _hum_ against his chest, and then the sound of his soft, even breathing.

Hal briefly considers trying to stay awake in case they get to whatever backwater planet their captors are taking them to early, but ends up giving one long, mental shrug. _Whatever_. They’ll deal with whatever shit is waiting for them when they get there. For now, he just rests his head against the side of the enclosure, closes his eyes, and lets the soft sounds of Barry’s breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> halbeary.tumblr.com, hmu
> 
> sorry for not writing that much recently ive been so busy it's making me die inside
> 
> take this as my apology
> 
> also thank u ace for the term 'dude massage' and morcey for the fic title im cryin


End file.
